


The Lies That Save Us

by KellynKupcake



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Soulmates, bossy Tsunade, pwp epilogue, second chapter is pure smut, virgin Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: Kakashi lies to get himself out of a sticky situation. Tenzo is forced to go along with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fake Dating!
> 
> Please excuse any typos! I did proof read myself but I don't have a beta. :(
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no idea how relations work between the villages, just needed a plot. Also they probably don't have elevators haha.

Kakashi shifted uneasily as he waited outside the large oak doorway that lead to the office of The Hokage. He exhaled nervously, careful not to show his anticipation too readily to the 2 ANBU officers guarding the door. Two of this previous subordinates he recognised. He knew them both by name, although he would never address them as so in this situation.

It had been a tense 24 hours for him since he reported in after yesterday’s mission. He had spoken briefly about the events of the mission with Tsunade in the presence of Team 7. But after they were dismissed he was asked to stay. She had told him she wished to speak with him again this morning. Her voice had been soft and laced with concern, but her face and posture was firm. He truly had no idea what to expect from her today. He was sure he was about to be reprimanded or perhaps given some bad news and it was making his stomach turn.

Swallowing quietly, he clenched his fists in his pockets making an extra effort to look nonchalant in front of his previous juniors.

Tsunade appeared in the doorway, catching him off guard with her silent footsteps. She beckoned him forward before disappearing back in to the room, the door closing behind her with a soft thud. Kakashi let go of a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, moving towards the door and  pushing it open with the palm of his hand before making sure to click it shut behind him.

He moved forwards, positioning himself about a metre in front of Tsunade’s desk and clutching his hands together behind his back. He straightened his spine as a sign of respect, nodding at her as a greeting.

“Relax Kakashi.” She said softly, watching as he returned to his signature slouch at her words. She sighed deeply, moving some paperwork out of her way to buy herself some time to think of the right way to begin. Kakashi watched her nervously. She wasn’t yelling at him yet; he realised suddenly.

_That must mean…_

His stomach turned uncomfortably as he waited for the inevitable.

“I said relax.” Tsunade ordered, a frown gracing her porcelain face as she took in his uneasy posture. Kakashi exhaled once again, removing his arms from behind his back and placing them back in his pockets.

“With all due respect M’Lady what did you ask me here for?” He questioned, unable to take the suspense any longer.

Tsunade straightened herself, clasping her hands together in front of her in a very professional manner.

“Kakashi.” She began, her steely eyes locking on to his. “You are aware that the relations between the Land of Fire and The Land of Earth rocky at best?” She asked in a way that portrayed she already knew he was aware.

Kakashi balked.

_A mission?_

He wondered, his wide eye giving away his surprise as the tension that had been surrounding him began to dissipate.

“Uh… yes.” He answered, unsure how long he had been silent. Tsunade nodded approvingly.

“I have received a message from the Earth Daimyo. He has proposed a scenario that may come as the start of better relations between our countries.” She stated, watching as the wheels turned in Kakashi’s head. He nodded, willing her to continue.

Tsunade leant over, opening the draw to her desk and pulling a scanty filled manila folder from inside. She put it down in front of her, opening it and pushing the 2 pieces of paper towards Kakashi.

“This is his daughter Akiko.” She said, beckoning him closer and pointing to a picture of a woman held there with a paperclip. “She’s just come of age and he wishes to marry her off.” She explained, eyeing Kakashi discreetly as he walked forwards, touching the photo softly with one of his fingers.

Kakashi looked to Tsunade, confusion on his features as she unclipped the photo and handed it to him. He took it gently, admiring the beauty of the woman before him.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Tsunade asked, standing up from her seat and looking between him and the photo.

“Yes.” Kakashi nodded, it was a gorgeous picture. Her auburn hair had caught the light just right and mingled nicely with her sky blue eyes, the formal kimono she was wearing tying the entire picture together nicely.

“You want me to escort her somewhere?” Kakashi asked casually, making the Godaime’s hair curl at his innocence.

“No…” She said slowly, a chuckle leaving her lips as she folded her arms. Kakashi cocked his head in question putting the photo back down on to the desk and returning to his previous stance.

“The Daimyo would like to marry her off to a high standing citizen of Konoha.” Tsunade continued. “Considering I am a woman myself. All of the members of the council are too old for this beautiful woman to waste her life with and we don’t yet have a Hyuga male of age… You are my first choice bachelor, Kakashi.” She finished, sitting back in her chair and waiting for the penny to drop.

Kakashi stared, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to think of something to say.

“M-me?” he asked, all formalities thrown out the window as panic struck him. “No.. no no…” He laughed, shaking his head frantically and taking a step backwards. Tsunade watched him, her lips curling in amusement.

“Kakashi you have lived longer than the average life expectancy of a Shinobi of your calibre. I understand you are busy with Team 7, but don’t you think it’s time you at least considered settling down?” She asked, her amusement dropping at the extreme fluster Kakashi was working himself in to.

Kakashi ran his hand over his face, resting his knuckles over his lips as he looked away from the Godaime. This meeting was going worse than he could have imagined. It was bad enough that he always had Team 7 on his case about settling down but to now have the Hokage starting with him as well.

He looked over to her, feeling the heat in his cheeks deepen as it occurred to him that this might not be a choice, but instead an order. The sickness in his stomach returned as he considered what would become of his life if were forced to marry someone he did not care for.

He was not very experienced in the world of love, he had always assumed he had time for that stuff later in life. He lived for the mission, he lived for Konoha. His personal life had always been on the back burner while duty was at the forefront.

He swallowed hard, needing a way to get out of this situation, lest his quest for a true soulmate be over before it began.

He straightened himself once more, collecting and reinstating the clam he had let go of when Tsunade had revealed her true intensions.

_There’s no other way…_

He justified as he opened his mouth to speak.

“She’s beautiful.” He began, watching as Tsunade perked up before him. “However, she’s not really my… type.” He finished, feeling uncomfortable as the worlds fell from his lips.

“Your type?” Tsunade asked incredulously. “What’s wrong with her?” She asked, turning the picture to face her. “She’s gorgeous!” She argued, throwing her arms up in an exasperated manner.

“She is…” Kakashi conceded, nodding slowly. “But… She’s a woman.” He said quietly, his eyes shooting towards the ceiling so he would not have to see her reaction.

Tsunade blinked, her eyebrows raising sceptically as he took in the man before her. She never would have pegged him as that way inclined.

“You’re gay?” She asked softly. Kakashi nodded, his eyes slowly moving back down to focus on her.

“Really?” She asked, folding her arms. “I wouldn’t have thought it with the way you gobble up those ‘romance’ novels.” She snickered, putting emphasis on the word, romance. Kakashi felt himself blushing again, thankful for his mask.

“I enjoy the plot.” He explained, unable to maintain his eye contact.

“Are you sure you’re not just in to both?” Tsunade asked bluntly, taking Kakashi by surprise for the second time that day. He stuttered, unsure how to even answer a question like that. “Have you ever dated a man?” She asked, leaning forwards and assessing his body language. Kakashi stayed silent, he hadn’t and he wasn’t exactly sure what he was sexually. He had never dated anyone. Hence his reluctance to get married to a stranger.

“Why don’t you just give her a try?” Tsunade asked softly, picking up the photograph and holding it out for him to take. “I won’t hold it against you if you genuinely try to like her and find your personalities don’t fit. I’m not a monster, I’m not going to force you in to something you don’t want.” She explained, shaking the picture until he reached forwards and took it to stop her from talking.

Kakashi looked at it quickly before shoving it in his weapons pouch. He really didn’t want to ‘try’. He wasn’t interested. There was only one way out.

“I am dating someone.” He said quickly, catching Tsunade off guard as she had considered the matter closed. “A man.” Kakashi clarified, shifting uncomfortably once more.

“Really?” The Hokage asked, a small chuckle shaking her shoulders. “May I ask who?” She asked sweetly. Kakashi groaned inwardly, he had thought her above prying further than she already had.

He stood in silence, knowing he needed to give her a name, but unsure who. His first instinct was Guy. But thinking harder he suddenly realised this lie might require him to provide proof of his relationship and he doubted Guy could keep a straight face for long enough, even if he was willing to pretend for his Rival’s sake.

He had waited too long to answer. Tsunade was staring at him sceptically and he knew she was on to him. He needed to say a name fast. Someone that he was close enough to, to reveal his lie and yet not someone inappropriate like a current subordinate.

“Kakashi?” Tsunade asked after another few of seconds of silence. He panicked, he needed a name and now also a reason for him to hesitate so long.

“Yamato.” He answered swiftly, staring at the floor as he thought over the extent of his deception. He had wanted to say that name immediately, but had wavered due to his own confusing feelings about the younger man. He had been wondering what they had meant ever since they had been reunited and made to work alongside each other as equals.

“Really?” Tsunade asked for what felt like the hundredth time. Kakashi nodded, feeling stupid. This was never going to work. Perhaps he should just back out now.

“I…” He began, unsure where to go from here. “I was reluctant to tell you because we have a close working relationship.” He explained. “I hope I can count on your discretion with this matter.” He said formally, praying on the professional side of her.

“Yes of course…” Tsunade said slowly, sitting forwards and looking him up and down. “But this raises another problem Kakashi.” She said softly, concern in her tone. “You know I have a problem with workplace relationships regarding team compositions don’t you?” She asked.

 Kakashi nodded in response his breath quickening as he realised the extent of his lie. Tenzo was not a good choice after all. He could be removed from his team and he would of course be told why. He would surely protest, explaining that Kakashi had deceived them and he would be forced to date and possibly marry the Daimyo’s daughter. Or worse in his mind at this minute, endure a very stressed and awkward working relationship with Tenzo for the rest of his career.

He closed his eyes during the silence, anxiety filling him at the stupidness of his decision.

Tsunade clicked her tongue absently, thinking before responding. “Usually in light of these circumstances I would split you up but… you seem to be working well together.” She continued, failing to notice the relaxed slump in Kakashi’s posture at her words. “Besides Naruto needs both of you, I can’t simply remove one of your from the team.” She continued, still not looking at the man in front of her.

_Of course!_

Kakashi thought to himself, relief flooding his system as he realised she was right.

_Thank you Naruto…_

He thought to himself, smiling softly and promising to buy the boy a bowl of ramen for saving him from this awkward situation. He would have no idea what he did, but Kakashi would be forever grateful.

“Look…” Tsunade started, making Kakashi stand to attention. “I have a feeling there’s something you’re not telling me.” She stated, making Kakashi hold his breath. She eyed him for the last time that day, pursing her lips and sitting back before continuing. “Just take that photo and have a think alright.” She ordered. “I’ll see you back here tomorrow to talk about it some more.”

Kakashi nodded, feeling slightly offended that his lie had not gone over exactly as he had hoped but incredibly relieved to be able to leave the uncomfortable situation. He could come up with a sturdier lie overnight. He nodded, thanking the Hokage before slipping out of the office quietly and fast walking his way through the halls.

He had to find Yamato.

 

~

 

Kakashi hovered nervously as he waited outside the Missions Room for Yamato to be done filing his report from yesterday. As it had turned out, he didn’t have to look far to find him. Having left the Hokage Tower and summoning Pakkun to help him find the younger man he had been lead straight back inside and up to the second floor.

He nodded slightly at people he knew as they exited the room, raised eyebrows and quizzical looks shot in his direction as he drew attention to himself with his utterly out of place positioning.

Tenzo finished up his conversation, thanking the attendant politely and exiting the room, smiling as he caught Kakashi’s eyes. The older man gave a small wave, signalling he had been waiting for him. Tenzo’s smile widened as he stepped to the right to engage Kakashi.

“Hi?” He said, his greeting more of a question than a statement. Kakashi cleared his throat.

“Hi.” He said back, gesturing for Tenzo to keep walking as they spoke. The brunette nodded, taking the lead and heading towards the elevator. A long silence stretched between them as Kakashi came to terms with his task.

“Did you need something from me?” Tenzo asked finally, looking towards his colleague as they walked in unison. Kakashi nodded, knowing the other man could see as he cleared his throat once more.

“I uh… had a strange conversation with Tsunade today.” He began, deciding being direct was the best way.

“Yeah? What about?” Tenzo asked casually, leaning forward to press the elevator button and resting his hands in his pockets while he waited. He assumed this was going to be about Naruto. They had not had time to finish his training lately and being so busy with actual missions was taking a toll on both of them. Tsunade had told them to take an easy after their mission yesterday morning, giving them both permission to take the rest of the day off from training and just recover. He was sure now that Kakashi was about to tell him he had been reprimanded for taking the request so literally. Back to training it was.

“Well… it’s kind of…” Kakashi began, stopping suddenly as the elevator doors opened in front of him and he locked eyes with Sakura.

“Sensei. Captain.” She addressed them both with a smile. They nodded at her, Tenzo not noticing Kakashi had stopped speaking.

“Sakura.” He smiled, taking a step forwards. “Where are you off to?” He asked politely.

“Lady Tsunade has summoned me.” She answered, stepping out of the elevator and holding her hand over the door to prevent it from closing.

Kakashi felt himself go pale, not listening to the rest of the girl’s sentence as he wondered vainly if this was about him. Surely Tsunade would not go as far as to question his students about his private life… She had given her word she would be discreet.

“…Chakra technique with balled fists in case of needing to preform medical jutsu while holding a weapon.” Sakura finished, smiling proudly.

“That’s fantastic! We’re very proud.” Yamato said enthusiastically, his elbow nudging Kakashi’s side, bringing him back to the present.

“Yes.” Kakashi replied simply, unsure what exactly he was proud of. He had missed every word.

“Well we’ll let you get to it then.” The brunette smiled, stepping passed her and in to the lift. Kakashi followed, nodding to Sakura as he went by. She waved them off, hurrying excitedly towards Tsunade’s office.

“She’s such a bright girl.” Tenzo said absently, hands clasped behind his back, mirroring Kakashi’s stance from earlier.

“Yes.” Kakashi said again. Finding himself unable to say anything more than that.

“Anyway sorry what did you want?” Tenzo asked, turning to Kakashi quickly as he realised the older man had been cut off.

“Right… yeah.” Kakashi struggled, looking over at his friend uncomfortably. “Maybe this isn’t the place.” He mused aloud, watching the light indicating the floor they were on slowly tick to G before the doors opened in front of them revealing a very busy hallway that lead to streets filled with lunchtime foot traffic.

Tenzo frowned, stepping out in to the corridor and falling in to pace beside Kakashi.

“Any chance you want to have a few drinks tonight?” Kakashi asked with a laugh, hands in his pockets sweating profusely.

“This isn’t a date is it?” Tenzo joked before catching the horrified look on Kakashi’s face. His throat was dry as he tried to swallow, throwing his hands up to dispute what the other man had said.

“Calm down it was joke.” Tenzo laughed, waving a hand in front of the older man. “Sure I’ll have a drink with you.” He answered, grinning at Kakashi’s reaction as they stopped to look at one another. Kakashi nodded, unable to form words as he tried to calm his heart.

“My place.” He struggled out. “Need to talk to you about something important.”

“Alright.” Tenzo said calmly wondering what on earth this could be about. His previous assurance that this was going to be about Naruto was gone. If Kakashi wanted to talk in private he knew it was serious.

Tenzo’s gut churned uncomfortably as they agreed on a time. Kakashi smiled weakly, fleeing the scene before he could be questioned any further.

Tenzo began to wonder if perhaps there was more to this invitation than he had first assumed.

 

~

 

Tenzo steeled himself for whatever may be waiting for him behind the door he had just knocked on. Hands on his hips in a casual manner he waited as he heard shuffling inside the apartment. Kakashi smiled as he opened the door, gesturing for his friend to come in. Tenzo thanked him, walking towards the chabudai, their usual drinking spot.

Kakashi followed, behind him nerves making his hair stand on end as Tenzo took his time to sit down in front of the short table and make himself comfortable. Kakashi moved to the kitchen bringing the Sake set he had bought for the occasion back in to the living room and placing it down in front of the other man along with 2 small glasses. He encouraged Tenzo to pour himself a glass and the man obliged.

He chuckled lightly at the racoon face on the front of the flask and laughed out loud as he picked up a cup with little ears.

“Where did you get this?” He asked, snorting as he poured a warm drink for both of them.

“The market. They were the only ones I could find.” Kakashi smiled, his own shoulders shaking at the absurdity of the Sake set. “We broke my last ones remember?” He asked, as Tenzo took a sip and pushed Kakashi’s cup towards him.

“I don’t really remember any of it to be honest.” He smiled, an intimate joke between the two of them about how trashed they had become the last time they hung out.

“Right… right…” Kakashi laughed, taking the offered cup. Tenzo placed his on the table, resting his hands in his lap comfortably before giving Kakashi a once over.

“So let’s get to the point shall we?” He asked bluntly, making Kakashi freeze. He felt the younger man’s eyes rest on his face. Kakashi smiled, reaching up to pull down his mask and downing the small glass in one gulp. Tenzo’s lips curled as he took in Kakashi’s handsome face. He had seen it many times before, but it was always a welcome surprise for Kakashi to be so open with him.

“Sure.” Kakashi replied finally, pausing for a moment before reaching in to his back pocket and placing the photo of the Daimyo’s daughter on the table in front of him. He slipped it across to Tenzo with his left hand as he poured them both a second cup with his right.

“Wow.” Tenzo whispered, a word so quiet it sounded like a simple exhale.

“Yeah.” Kakashi replied, making Tenzo blush as he realised he had been heard.

“She’s gorgeous.” Tenzo said softly, placing the photo back down on the table and sliding it back to Kakashi. The older man nodded in agreement, downing another cup of Sake before he spoke.

“Daimyo’s daughter.” He said slowly, leaning in to the backrest of his tatami chair as he felt the warmth from the alcohol begin to spread through his chest. “Earth Country, I think Tsunade said.”

“So why do you have a picture of her?” The brunette asked casually, bringing his cup to his lips as he waited for a reply.

“Tsunade wants me to marry her.” Kakashi answered, watching in amusement as Tenzo coughed and spluttered; his drink dribbling down his chin and chest. Kakashi grinned, Tenzo’s reaction to the absurdity making his own feel more justified.

“Marry her?” Tenzo choked out. “Why?” He asked, wiping at his shirt with his hand and then his mouth with his shirt.

“To improve relations between The Land Of Fire and Earth.” Kakashi answered, all the seriousness suddenly returning to the situation.

“Wow…” Tenzo said again, looking between Kakashi and the photo. “Are you going to do it?” He asked after a second of contemplation. There was a silence as Kakashi studied his own hands.

“No.” He said simply, not looking up and leaving a stunned Tenzo with many unanswered questions.

“Why?” He asked incredulously. The women in the photo was stunning. Kakashi should be so lucky…

“I don’t want to.” Kakashi answered, finally looking up. “In fact I don’t want to so badly that I’ve done something foolish.” He whispered, feeling shame bubble up inside of him as Tenzo leaned closer, eager to hear the rest of the story.

“I told Tsunade… that I’m gay.” He said hesitantly, his hands ringing together under the table as he sat up, leaning forwards. There was a few seconds of stunned silence before Tenzo replied.

“Are you?” He asked frankly. He had always wondered about Kakashi’s sexual orientation but never had the balls to ask.

“I don’t know what I am.” Kakashi said softly, his cheeks heating as he reached for the Sake once more. Forgoing the cup he took a swig from the flask before continuing. Liquid courage keeping him going. “I don’t know if I really find any one gender more attractive and I’ve never…” He paused. “Really _been_ with anyone.” He sighed, waiting quietly for the ridicule.

“Oh.” Tenzo said simply, taking Kakashi by surprise. He wasn’t quite sure what Kakashi was admitting to, but that was really none of his business. In fact, none of this was his business. So why on earth was Kakashi telling him this? Just because they were close friends?

“That’s where you come in…” Kakashi said sheepishly, a small smile creeping on to his face as he watched Tenzo roll his eyes.

“Of course it is.” He stated, folding his arms and sitting back. “What did you do?” He asked in the manner of someone reprimanding a small child or a pet.

“She didn’t believe me that I was gay so… I told her I was dating someone.” Kakashi explained, rolling his hand in a ‘you see where this is going’ manner and making Tenzo connect the dots.

“Why me!” He asked, anger mixed with amusement written in his tone.

“Because Guy can’t keep a secret!” Kakashi shouted back throwing his arms out. “I need your help.” He said, softer this time. “Please?” He asked, widening his large eyes, tilting his head and looking up, like Pakkun did when he wanted a treat.

“Oh my God you’re so pathetic.” Tenzo sighed, unable to keep a straight face as he broke in to laughter. He shook his head, grinning like an idiot as the ludicrousness of the situation hit him full force. “For fucks sake Kakashi.” He managed through fits of laughter.

Kakashi chuckled, feeling relief flood through him as he realised Tenzo wasn’t angry with him and would also probably agree to help.

The laughter died down after a few minutes and they fell in to a comfortable silence, both sipping quietly at newly filled cups.

“So… It’s none of my business…” The brunette started, gauging Kakashi’s reaction as he spoke. He sensed no hostility so he continued. “But why don’t you want to marry her?” He asked. “What’s the real reason?”

Kakashi looked away, not really sure how to answer such an unusual question without seeming young and naive. However there really was no way for him to admit the he believed in real love without sounding stupid to someone that had been burned by it.  

“I just… um…” He paused, swallowing through his suddenly dry throat. “I think I want a chance at real love… Before I just give up and take whoever will have me.” He said, unable to look back at Tenzo, knowing full well he was red from head to toe from uttering that embarrassing statement. How ridiculous he must sound, like a young girl fawning over the idea of finding her soulmate.

“Uh.” Tenzo replied, smiling knowingly. “You’ve been reading too many of Jiraiya’s books.” He laughed, trying his hardest to bring humour in to this serious situation. “You do read them for the plot right?” He asked, making Kakashi laugh as he remembered his conversation with Tsunade earlier.

Tenzo sipped his drink, pleased with himself for making Kakashi laugh. He took the other man’s answer to heart, feeling pride in the fact that he knew it was an honest answer and one he probably would not have answered truthfully with anyone else.

 

~

 

Tsunade tapped her pen against the desk repeatedly, her piercing eyes making their cheeks grow hot as she scrutinised them.

“How long have you been dating?” She asked quickly, as if to catch them off guard.

“Nine months.” They answered in unison.

“Living together?” She asked, her eye’s flicking between both of them.

“Not yet.” They answered, again in unison, making Tsunade’s eyes narrow.

“Sounds rehearsed…” She accused, standing and walking around to the front of her desk. She leant on it casually, folding her arms and making them both uncomfortable.

Kakashi pulled out the photo of Akiko, a steadied hand holding it out for Tsunade to take.

“As you can see. I’m not interested.” He said firmly, exhaling slowly as the Godaime took the photo from him. She looked at it briefly before turning her attention to Tenzo.

“Problem?” She asked, taking a step closer.

“Yes.” Tenzo answered, challenging her by taking a step forward himself. “I don’t appreciate the accusations that my partner and I are lying and I certainly don’t appreciate him being propositioned by other prospective mates.” He answered curtly.

_Fantastic._

Kakashi smiled to himself. Tenzo was always so formal in the Godaime’s presence. Seemingly getting his panties in a bunch was sure to make this more believable.

“Alright, alright.” Tsunade sighed, turning around and waving the photo in her hand as she spoke. “I’m sorry, this is rude of me and you’re right it’s none of my business.” She said briskly. “You may go.”  

The men before her nodded at the same time once more before turning towards the door way.

“It’s a shame really.” Tsunade said softly, making them both freeze. “You were my second candidate Yamato.” She smiled wickedly. Kakashi’s eyes widened, turning toward Tenzo with barely concealed panic on his face. The brunette had spoken in length about how beautiful the woman in the photo was after they had filled their bellies with Sake the night before. Kakashi bit his lip, nerves coursing through him at the possibility of Tenzo selling him out for a chance with this woman.

Tenzo laughed out loud, making Tsunade balk. Kakashi exhaled shakily, feeling relieved that he could count on his friend.

“That is a shame.” He said simply. “She’s gorgeous.” He replied, pointing towards the photo before taking Kakashi’s hand in his and moving towards the door once more.

“Just one more thing boys.” Tsunade chimed in, making them both roll their eyes as they turned back to her for a second time. “You won. How about a little celebration kiss.” She asked, her hands intertwining as she leant forwards, elbows resting on her desk and a smirk on her face.

“Oh… well… we don’t really do…” Kakashi stuttered wracking his brain for an excuse better than we don’t like PDA. This was the Godaime asking them for a simple peck, he surely could not refuse. He turned to look at Tenzo, his eyes pleading. Tenzo snickered, moving in close, his arm snaking around Kakashi’s waist and pulling him flush against him before the older man could protest.

Kakashi gasped, Tenzo’s breath heating the fabric of his mask as his free hand manoeuvred up to pull it down seductively. Kakashi stared, unsure what to do as the hand that pulled down the mask rested softly on his cheek and gently pulled his face forwards. Their lips touched, tentatively at first, a soft press before Tenzo pulled away, giving Kakashi a second to register what was happening. The silver haired main licked his lips slowly, swallowing as Tenzo leant forwards once more. Their lips met again, more playful this time. Tenzo moved his mouth, encouraging Kakashi to do that same before slowly slipping his tongue in to the other’s mouth. Kakashi groaned softly in to the kiss, feeling his arousal growing down below and pressing hard against Tenzo’s hip. He closed his eyes, melting in Tenzo’s arms as their tongues mingled, heat surging through their veins as the kiss deepened.

The brunette pulled away slowly, admiring the heavy flush that coated Kakashi’s soft cheeks and the lust in his eyes. Kakashi found himself unable to move, a mix of arousal and embarrassment rooting him to the spot as Tenzo slowly pulled his mask back up before turning to address The Hokage.

Tsunade straightened herself, wide eyes blinking several times and she struggled to hide the small drops of blood she had just wiped from her nose.

“Okay.” She said simply. “I get it. There’s no way you guys could have pulled that off if you didn’t have chemistry.” She chuckled in a self-deprecating way, hoping Tenzo wouldn’t pick on her for her own obvious arousal. “You can go.” She said, waving them off as she turned back to her paperwork and tried to make herself look busy.

Tenzo grinned, taking a still paralysed Kakashi’s hand and leading him out in to the hallway, ignoring the stares he received from the ANBU guards.

“You alright?” He asked, pausing their walk when they were out of earshot to hold steady hands on either side of the older man. Kakashi nodded, unable to take his eyes from the brunette in his dazed state.

Kakashi cleared his throat, finally starting to come to his senses and feeling foolish for losing it for so long.

“Uh yes. Thank you.” He said rather awkwardly as he tried to discreetly adjust himself in a way that didn’t make his arousal obvious. He was aware Tenzo knew, there was no way he didn’t feel it when they were pressed together.

“This might be bold of me.” Tenzo began, his heart in his throat as he weighed up his options. It wasn’t too late to pull out and say something different. Looking over Kakashi’s flushed face, seeing his slightly parted lips under the mask and letting himself briefly fall back in to the memory of a minute earlier he smiled. “But I can help you with that if you like.” He said quickly, gesturing vaguely in the direction of Kakashi’s pants. The other man started, his jaw almost hitting the floor as he registered the innuendo.

“You know… because we’re going to have to keep this charade up for a while… Might as well enjoy it.” Tenzo smiled awkwardly, feeling his own blush creeping up his neck as Kakashi stared in silent shock.

“Or we could pretend I never said that!” Tenzo laughed enthusiastically, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. Kakashi shook himself out of his daze, realising he was losing his chance and not wanting to let go. He lunged forwards, his masked lips grazing Tenzo’s as he engulfed him in a hug, unable to speak.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tenzo chortled, relief overwhelming him as he brought his hands up to rest on Kakashi’s cheeks once more.

“My place or yours?” He asked seductively, feeling warmth spread through his chest as their lusty eye’s locked.

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally decided I would add a smutty Epilogue to this story. I hope you all like it because whoops it's actually longer than the original story!

Kakashi grunted as the back of his head smacked hard in to the wooden doorframe. His eyes screwing further shut as ragged breaths left his open mouth in loud huffs. His mask crumpled around his neck, the edge of it caught on his chin as he tiled his head back. Tenzo’s stubbily cheek grazing against a Shinobi’s most vulnerable area as he kissed and sucked a path along his jaw. A tanned hand reaching up to gently move the mask out of the way before he shifted to nip at the other man’s Adam’s apple.

“Uh.” Kakashi croaked, his hand instinctively shooting up to grasp his lover’s wrist. Tenzo stopped moving, slowly lifting his head, his nose grazing along a pale neck as he rose to meet the other man’s eyes. Kakashi looked down at him, dilated pupils heavy with lust and want as he breathed shallow breathes that ruffled his lover’s eye lashes.

Tenzo’s lips curled slowly in to a wicked grin as he moved his face away at a glacial pace, all the while maintaining eye contact with the other man.

“Alright?” He asked quietly, a simple word that meant more than met the eye as he watched Kakashi turn it over inside his head.

Kakashi blinked; answering only with a nod so small it would not have been caught if he had not expected it. Tenzo blinked back, licking his lips seductively before moving forwards once more, this time slower. He hesitated at the other man’s throat, his tongue darting out to test the waters. He felt Kakashi arch in to him, his insistent arousal pressing firmly against his own hip as he kissed the patch he had tasted, moving his mouth passionately against that one spot and making the other man groan as he shifted to move up, kissing along his chin before capturing soft lips with his own.

“Sorry.” He whispered pulling away briefly. “I forgot.” He admitted, their eyes locking for a second before Tenzo moved in once more, his tongue pushing insistently in to the other man’s mouth, cleansing them both of the negative feelings surrounding his previous action.

Kakashi leaned in to the kiss, his mouth opening wider unconsciously as he let Tenzo take the lead. It had taken nearly all of his courage to accept the other man’s offer and he had used what was left of it to quietly explain that he had never been this intimate before. Over the years he had been presented with many chances and he had shied away out of fear. Whether it was true terror at the thought of letting someone else in to his life or the mild fear that perhaps the seduction was a Shinobi trap he had always let it rule his life. He had never envisioned it going down this way. But finally his body had betrayed him, his brain rapidly losing blood as it flooded to his cock.

“Fuck…” He gasped, Tenzo’s mouth pulling away and letting teeth scrape gently against his bottom lip. “Fuck.” He repeated, eyes shooting open as he felt a hand creep its way down his stomach. The warmth radiating from it resting lightly against his hard member, causing it to twitch in response.

“I didn’t figure you would be the vocal type.” Tenzo smiled, his voice a low husk as he squeezed, eliciting a strangled sound from Kakashi’s dry throat.

“I don’t know what type I am…” The silver haired man whispered back, his hips grinding softly against the hand that was teasing him, causing sweet friction that made his eyes roll back.

“True.” Tenzo breathed, unable to remove his gaze from Kakashi’s bruised lips and pearly teeth as he admired the man he had loved for so long. He himself had never envisioned this moment actually happening in real life. His fantasies were a dark place filled with many people he probably shouldn’t ever think about in such a voyeuristic way and Kakashi was the star. The thought of his Senapi holding him down with one strong hand as he pounded away at him; teasing with expert fingers and soft lips was a regular occurrence in his mind. A thought that had ended in explosive orgasms more than once. A thought that now seemed so blatantly wrong as he took in the sight of his dishevelled lover and realised just what exactly they were about to do. Really driving home in his mind that it would not be like his fantasy. This was different, he needed to take the lead and show Kakashi just how much he had been missing all of these years.

Slowly Tenzo began to move, his knees bending as he gradually lowered himself. Kakashi’s tense hands loosened their grip as dark eyes slipped opened, pupils following the brunette down as he ended in a squat, hand still firmly placed on the other man’s cock as his breath tickled the wisps of hair on his knuckles.

Tenzo’s free hand took one of Kakashi’s in his, he pulled it to his mouth, gently placing a small kiss on the back, making the Jonin cock an eye brow before he guided the digits to his own hair, encouraging the other man to rest his hand there. Kakashi breathed heavily, his member taking on a life of its own and twitching wildly as he subconsciously hunched over slightly, his pelvis keening towards the other man’s face.

Tenzo grinned, making eye contact for as long as he could while he leaned forwards, removing his hand and placing a kiss against the other man’s cock through his pants. Kakashi moaned breathily, using all his concentration to keep his hips from bucking as his lover reached for his fly.

He bit his lip, embarrassed by the noises he knew were going to leave his mouth the second skin met skin. His fly was undone tantalisingly slow, the sound of the clips parting dragging on for what felt like years before he finally felt soft fingers brush against the outside of his underwear. The fabric being pulled down causing friction that made him moan.

Tenzo looked up, smiling softly at the worried look on the other man’s face. One hand leaving the underwear to run his thumb softly against the hand fisting in his hair, a reassuring gesture as he finally yanked the fabric down far enough for Kakashi’s cock to spring forth in all its glory. Kakashi gasped, cold air hitting his swollen glands and making him feel light headed.

He was sure he knew where this was going and he was terrified he would be the one to ruin it. Fear not seeming to make his erection back down this time, which scared him even more. He was too far gone already and he knew it. He wasn’t about to last the entire night, let alone the first few minutes.

“It’s alright.” Tenzo whispered, giving the other man’s hand a small squeeze as he leant forwards, his nose pressing very lightly on the tip of Kakashi’s penis, pre-cum leaking past it to drip on to his top lip.

He knew this wasn’t going to last long. But he didn’t intend to stop after the first orgasm. His intentions being to get it out of the way, allowing the other man to calm down and relax a little before the main event.

“Fuck…” Kakashi croaked, his cheeks heating as he took in the most erotic sight he had ever seen. His eyes wide as felt the other man tilt his head, causing Kakashi’s swollen head to brush against the other man’s philtrum and land between his lips. Tenzo parted them slowly, allowing Kakashi to set the pace as he held his tongue back and focused on being filled. Kakashi groaned aloud, brows knitting as he allowed his hips to move forwards, tight, wet heat engulfing him as he did so. The sensation built slowly, making his voice crack juvenilely as he fought the urge to fuck Tenzo’s face hard and fast.

Dark almond eyes stared up at him from below, glinting mischievously as his nose pressed firmly against the other man’s pelvis and Kakashi left the tip of his manhood rest against the back of Tenzo’s throat. He swallowed dryly, hesitating before Tenzo took him by surprise. Pulling his head back, sucking lightly as he went until Kakashi’s member fell from his lips with a small pop. Kakashi gasped, feeling intense pleasure followed by a sudden loss. He didn’t have time to mourn before Tenzo took him once more, this time his tongue swiping generously against his corona. Kakashi cried out, his head falling back as white knuckles shook in brunette hair.

“Fuck…” He gasped, gritting his teeth to try and keep himself quiet and Tenzo’s warm mouth swooped in once more, taking him to the hilt and pulling back before repeating it’s self over and over.

“Fuck, fuck.” Kakashi ground out, through his teeth. “Uh.” He let out, opening his mouth wide before a hand few to cover it. Pleasure in his stomach, building to unbearable levels as Tenzo’s mouth moved relentlessly.

“I’m…” He managed, cutting himself off as he cried out, a strangled sound leaving his throat as he tipped over the edge, his orgasm making his entire body shake as he saw white. Tenzo’s mouth continuing to move even as hot spurts of cum slipped down his throat. He swallowed it eagerly, both of his hands coming to rest on Kakashi’s bucking hips as he pushed himself forward one last time, sucking hard and slow as he pulled away, making sure to clean the other man thoroughly with his tongue before letting the still hard member fall from his lips.

There was a long moment of silence as Kakashi held his breath. Unsure where to go from here and not wanting to let Tenzo know just how exhausted he was. His eyes travelled down slowly, followed by his head before he finally removed his hand from his mouth. Making eye contact with the brunette he froze, unsure how to proceed. Tenzo smiled up at him knowingly, pushing Kakashi’s body back against the wall and using it as leverage to help himself out of his squat. He rose up, face to face with the other man that had not stopped staring.

“I…” Kakashi started, his eyebrows shooting upwards as Tenzo leaned in and kissed him passionately. The taste of salt hit Kakashi’s tongue and he realised suddenly it was his own cum he was tasting. Usually the thought would make him balk, but in this moment he didn’t mind. The thought spurring him on encouraging him to deepen the kiss as he basked in his post-orgasm glow.

“Bedroom?” Tenzo asked, pulling back and running a hand over Kakashi’s flushed cheeks. Kakashi raised his eyebrows once more, he hadn’t expected any more than what he was given. He was sure it was about to be over, although that was not something he wanted. He nodded hesitantly, trying his best to look indifferent as Tenzo moved his body closer, their chests pressing together as warm hands helped him back in to his pants.

Tenzo chuckled when he caught the confused look on Kakashi’s face. He supposed it was a bit counter-intuitive to both invite him to his bedroom and help him get dressed at the same time.

“I want you to relax.” Tenzo explained, a smile creeping on to his face as he felt some of the tension seep from Kakashi’s body already. “You’re going to feel a little uncomfortable lying there with your dick out while we chat.” He laughed, making Kakashi chuckle awkwardly. “Come on.” The brunette said softly, gesturing with his head to the direction of his bedroom. He took his friend’s hand, pulling him along behind as they crossed the living room and entered the hall.

They had barely made it through the front door before Tenzo had jumped him. Kakashi mused as he let himself be lead along a familiar corridor. He had been to Tenzo’s apartment many times in his life, but never in this context. He wasn’t sure he had ever even seen the other man’s room as the door was nearly always shut when he had company as it was necessary to pass by it to reach the bathroom.

“In here.” Tenzo said, despite the fact that he was pulling Kakashi behind him. He felt the need to explain where he was going, to keep some sort of verbal communication going between them as he knew how quickly Kakashi could become non-verbal in awkward situations. Part of the reason he expected him to be a very quiet lover and was surprised by his candour.

Kakashi nodded even knowing Tenzo could not see him. He was too busy lost in his thoughts to respond. The other man’s bedroom was a modest size, relatively clean considering he would have had no idea he would be bringing someone home on this day.

_Or maybe he did…_

Kakashi thought to himself, contemplating whether or not Tenzo had planned to kiss him from the moment they devised their deception or if it had been spur of the moment. He wanted to ask, but felt that the answer could only hurt him. He would either feel taken advantage of if it was planned or rejected if it was not, despite what it lead to. Best to keep that answer a secret he supposed.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Tenzo laughed, letting go of the other man’s hand and turning to face him. Kakashi shook his head, not wanting to answer as he looked around the room. Tenzo took a step closer, closing the space in between them and placing his hands on Kakashi’s hips.

“Don’t go all quiet on me now.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss the other man’s exposed cheek with soft lips. “I want to talk about this with you.” He admitted, his brows knitting at the surprised expression on the other’s face.

Kakashi nodded, unsure what there was to talk about as he let himself be pulled down on to soft covers. Tenzo’s hand ran languidly along his thigh, making his cock twitch in response as they made strong eye contact.

“What’s there to talk about?” Kakashi asked finally, the silence too much for him. He honestly had no idea what was happening. He wasn’t sure if this was common practise of if Tenzo was being needy. He couldn’t tell if he himself was being needy. Should he leave? He pondered in the silence that followed. He didn’t want to leave, but the situation was growing increasingly awkward with every second of silence.

“I just want to make sure you’re feeling alright before we continue.” Tenzo clarified, the tension easing from the other man’s body a little bit at the confirmation that there was more to come. He was not being obstinate by sticking around. He had read the signs correctly.

“I am.” Kakashi answered simply, suddenly finding it difficult to make eye contact as the memory of the last few minutes assaulted him, his arousal returning and making him fidget uncomfortably.

“Good.” Tenzo replied just as simply, leaning forwards and brushing his lips against the older man’s mouth. Kakashi moaned softly, closing his eyes as a tanned hand snaked its way around the back of his neck and cradled his head possessively. “I don’t want you to do anything that you’re not comfortable with.” He whispered in between small pecks. Kakashi nodded, continuing the kiss, slow and sensual before pulling away and looking sheepish.

“To be honest, you might not want to give me the option to stop.” He said slowly, red cheeks glowing as he averted his eyes.

“That’s… rapey…” Tenzo frowned, his voice light. Kakashi rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner.

“It’s not…” He huffed. “I just mean that… I’ve back out of these things in the past. How do you think I got to this age without…” He hesitated. Not being able to say the words. “You know…” He finished quickly, too embarrassed to continue.

“I do.” Tenzo answered. He had always wondered what exactly Kakashi’s deal was, all the while not being able to really imagine him having one other than when he was involuntarily part of his masturbatory fantasies. But real life Kakashi hardly seemed like the type.

It had not surprised him at all the night before when he had admitted that he’d never really been with anyone despite that fact that he was older than the average novice.

“That being said, I _really_ don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Tenzo stressed, feeling slightly strange that he was saying this to someone several years older than himself.

Kakashi continued to look away, feeling flushed as he contemplated his response.

“What?” Tenzo asked with a sly smile, he could tell Kakashi wanted to say something but was unsure how to go about it.

“There’s not really anything… I don’t want to do with you.” Kakashi ground out, clearing his throat after he finished speaking in a self-deprecating manner. Tenzo laughed out loud, making Kakashi’s hair curl.

“Smooth.” Tenzo acknowledged before leaning forwards, his hands working fast to unzip the other man’s flak vest and pushing it off his shoulders before resting his palms on his chest and pressing lightly to lower him down on to the bed. Kakashi let himself lie back, his unruly hair splaying out and contrasting nicely with the dark crimson bed cover.

Tenzo took in the sight of him, his shirt risen up slightly to reveal a small portion of his toned stomach. His chiselled jaw that contrary to the other man’s beliefs looked attractive from any angle. His well-defined pecks that despite his small frame and loose shirt, still pressed firmly against the fabric to paint a nice picture of what Tenzo was to find writhing underneath him in a few minutes.

“You’re gorgeous.” He breathed before he could think, making the other man turn crimson to match the bedspread. Tenzo grinned once more, unable to stop the happiness from flowing out at this turn of events.

He sighed happily, taking one more second to really see Kakashi in a new light before crawling on top of him, his legs either side of the thinner man and his balls resting comfortably against Kakashi’s hard cock; causing the other man to gasp. Tenzo manoeuvred himself down so they were chest to chest, his elbows supporting him as not to put all his weight on Kakashi. He stared down in to the other man’s eyes, receiving a small smile in return he took it as an invitation. Kissing the older man slowly he let himself relax a little, moving his hips in a slow rhythm so their hard members rubbed together softly.

Kakashi gasped, pulling away from the kiss out of shock and staring wide eyed at his lover, who moved one of his arms so he could caress a pale cheek reassuringly. Kakashi exhaled, encouraging himself to relax and reinitiating the kiss himself while pressing his own hips upwards to meet the other man’s slow, deliberate thrusts.

Tenzo wondered if Kakashi had ever been in this position before. Perhaps something he should have experienced for the first time in his teen years. He had mentioned he had backed out of something similar to this once before. He wondered how far it had gone before the other man had stopped.

Kakashi unknowingly followed the other man’s train of thought as he fought to keep composure. He had been in this situation once before, only allowing things to go so far out of a sense of duty before he pulled the plug. But this time was different. He wasn’t scared like he was the last time. He wasn’t desperately looking for a way out and hoping it would end before he did something he would regret.

He held his tongue despite feeling the urge to acknowledge that fact. He felt as though he ought to say something. To let Tenzo know how much he meant to him. How much this act meant to him as a friend or perhaps more than a friend depending on where Tenzo thought this was going to lead.

Tenzo gradually removed his hand from Kakashi’s face, slowly slipping it in between them and underneath the other man’s shirt. He had not worn his mesh singlet underneath his uniform today. Tenzo wondering if perhaps Kakashi knew this was going to happen. Had he planned it?

Soft fingers brushed eagerly against toned abs before gliding their way up to play with a perky nipple. Kakashi squeaked, jolting slightly before looking horrified at himself. Tenzo exhaled through his nose, a small laugh making the silver haired man blush even deeper.

“It’s alright.” Tenzo reassured, recalling how jumpy he had been the first time someone had done this with him. He leaned down, pushing the uniform shirt up so he had better access before darting out his tongue and gliding it against dark pink flesh. Kakashi hummed in a way that signified he liked it, his hips rutting harder against his lovers as desire took over him.

Tenzo continued his ministrations, ignoring Kakashi’s eager thrusting to avoid getting himself too excited. He wanted to take this slow but it was going to be hard to control himself if he let himself give in to the other man’s excitement.

Kakashi moved his hands up to fist in Tenzo’s hair, his head tilting back, chin in the air as he closed his eyes, giving in to the feeling and allowing himself to somewhat gracefully grind himself against his lover, relishing in the friction but feeling frustration build at the clothing in his way.

“Tenzo…” He gasped, letting nature take its course as he forced himself to relax. He growled low in his throat, annoyed with himself for over thinking things. If he wanted to say his lover’s name in the heat of the moment he was sure it was alright. He wasn’t very familiar with the practises of sex apart from what he had read in his romance novels, but he had never read any passages about putting thought in to your words during the act. People seemed to speak their mind and be very languid when they were experiencing pleasure. He supposed he should do the same.

The brunette smiled to himself as Kakashi spoke his name, feeling something other than arousal well inside himself at the realisation that this really was Kakashi here with him now and he was enjoying what he was doing to him.

“You like that?” Tenzo asked, his tone low and husky as Kakashi mewled a response. “I thought so.” He teased, pulling away from the nipple in his mouth and moving over to the other, making Kakashi moan.

He pulled away after another few seconds, pushing himself up so he was sitting again before inching himself backwards and diving for the silver haired man’s fly. Kakashi’s eyes widened as he watched what the other man was doing, his hips bucking involuntarily as his fly was unzipped and his pants and underwear were pulled down to around his knees. Tenzo shifted, allowing room to remove the pants all together before undoing his own fly. Kakashi licked his lips, the self-conscious feelings he felt being so open and exposed were overshadowed by the sight of Tenzo’s own cock being freed from the confines of his uniform pants. Kakashi twitched, his member bouncing excitedly at the sight.

Tenzo watched Kakashi’s reaction, grinning to himself as pre-cum began to leak on to a pale stomach. He looked down at his own erection, stroking it a few times to both satisfy his pulsing arousal and treat Kakashi to a show at the same time.

Kakashi watched eagerly, unblinking as Tenzo’s tan hand ran a few lengths of his cock. He wondered absently if this was what it looked like when Tenzo was alone.

Catching Tenzo’s look, Kakashi averted his eyes. Realising he had been staring he felt rude. He had seen Tenzo naked plenty of times, in both the Onsen and the ANBU showers, but his body had never reacted like this before thank goodness.

“It’s alright.” Tenzo chuckled for what felt like the fiftieth time. He could tell Kakashi was unsure what exactly he was supposed to do and wanted to make sure that the other man was comfortable. He wasn’t used to taking the lead, but was more than happy to if it meant he got to fuck his Senpai.

Kakashi swallowed as Tenzo took off his own pants and underwear before removing his shirt and letting it fall to the ground slowly. He was beautiful, Kakashi realised; taking in his whole appearance and wanting to let him know but feeling too silly. The brunette understood, sitting back on his heels and letting Kakashi admire for a second before speaking once more.

“So…” He began, unsure how to ask his question. “What did _you_ have in mind?” He asked, hoping Kakashi had a solid answer. The other man bilked, tilting his head in question before he began to understand.

He had no idea how to play either role. His only real sexual experience coming from what he had read in books, most of them about heterosexual couples.

Tenzo leaned over him while he thought, placing both hands on his cheeks and leaning down for a long kiss before pulling back and running a thumb gently over Kakashi’s warm cheeks.

“It’s okay if you don’t know. We can do whatever you feel like.” He smiled, thrusting his hips lightly to remind the other man why he was here, their hot members rubbing together both slick with pre-cum. Kakashi groaned, biting his lip as the other man slipped a hand in between them and pulled their erections together firmly with a few strong pumps.

“How about…” Tenzo began, when the other man didn’t answer him. “I get myself all lubed up and you can fuck me until you explode?” He asked, feeling Kakashi’s cock harden against his own at the words. He nodded slowly. He would have been the bottom if Tenzo had insisted, but if he was being honest he was a little scared. The other man had done this before as far as he knew. Perhaps he could be the bottom next time.

_Next time…_

He thought to himself, embarrassed at his enthusiastic response even if the other man had not heard it. He still wasn’t sure what this was, he couldn’t afford to let himself assume that there was going to be a next time. Perhaps he should allow Tenzo to be the one to pop his cherry.

“Stop thinking so hard…” Tenzo said quietly, watching the other man’s face contort as he contemplated the situation. “We can always change it up next time.” He said casually, holding back a smile as he registered the shocked reaction of his lover. He had obviously been thinking along the same lines.

“Okay…” Kakashi answered softly, looking his lover up and down once before averting his eyes again. Tenzo grinned, moving off the older man and towards the en suite bathroom. Kakashi watched him go, a question on his lips as the other man disappeared briefly.

He returned momentarily, a bottle in one hand and a wet towel in the other. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, his gaze flicking between the two as Tenzo let the towel fall on to the nightstand with a soft splat.

“For clean up.” He explained, flopping himself down on to the bed and encouraging Kakashi to move over. The other man obliged, shifting so that he was closest to the wall and Tenzo had enough room to sprawl on his back next to him.

They laid side by side, both staring at the ceiling for a second before Tenzo took a deep breath. Bringing the small bottle back to attention he popped it opened, squeezing a generous amount of the fluid on to his fingers as Kakashi watched from the corner of his eye.

The brunette turned to face him, a slicked hand wrapping firmly around Kakashi’s cock and stroking once in a playful gesture, making the other man gasp before the hand edged away. Kakashi watched it go longingly, feeling his own hand move without instruction to his insistent erection.

Tenzo nodded encouragingly, letting the other man know it was okay to touch himself while he watched. Lubed fingers slid enticingly down his front, running once over his own swollen member before slipping down further and pressing tenaciously at his entrance.

Kakashi couldn’t see what was happening from his angle, but the sight was erotic none the less. Tenzo’s back arched seductively as he let out a long groan, his hand disappearing further still as he probed himself with 2 fingers. Kakashi breathed heavily, his eyes following the beads of sweat forming on his lover’s brow as they travelled down his face. Eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging opened, the sounds he was emitting enough to bring Kakashi to the edge of orgasm. The look of ecstasy on the younger man’s face fuelling his fantasy as he forced his own hand away, letting the sensation ebb away slowly as he moved to try and get a better look.

He sat up, his dripping cock rubbing against his belly button as he hunched over to try and see what exactly Tenzo was doing that felt so good. Tenzo’s face broke in to a smile at his lover’s curiosity. He gestured with his head towards his own crotch, encouraging the other man to move in any way he pleased. Kakashi obliged, crawling clumsily towards Tenzo’s lower half and sitting cross legged next to him. The brunette moaned languidly, pulling up his own knees to give Kakashi a better look, his right hand working his hole slowly opened while his left stroked his cock. Kakashi watched intently, his erection bobbing happily at the sight as he struggled to contain himself.

Tenzo gestured for him to come closer, moving one leg to hook around Kakashi’s hip and shifting his entire body to the right so that the other man was in between his legs. Kakashi exhaled shakily, his hands moving on their own accord as they travelled towards each of Tenzo’s. The brunette removed his own hand, taking Kakashi’s in his and encouraging him to feel around. His erection dripping at the thought. He had lubed himself up generously enough that Kakashi’s long fingers could slip in easily if he pleased.

The older man obliged, slowly, carefully pressing ring and index fingers against Tenzo’s entrance and gasping in shock as it took him easily, the muscles pulling him inside further than he had intended. Kakashi flushed, making eye contact with the other man before beginning to move his hand. Tenzo groaned, pushing himself down on to the digits insistently and manoeuvring himself so that the pads of pale fingers brushed readily against his prostate.

“Fuck…” Tenzo whispered, sending jolts of electricity down Kakashi’s spine as he realised he had elicited that response from the man. Tenzo moaned, thrusting himself slowly up and down, letting Kakashi get a feel for where he needed him to be before taking the man’s other hand and moving it to his cock. Kakashi nodded, stroking him in the same way he would stroke himself and hoping he liked it. The other man let his head fall back, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of someone else doing the work for a few minutes before he felt himself start to come too close for comfort. He looked up, his vision blurry as he slowly removed Kakashi’s trembling hands from his body and wrapped his legs around his waist. Pressing firmly with his heels he encouraged the other man to move forwards. Kakashi leaned over him, mimicking Tenzo’s position from earlier and feeling himself start to falter at the thought. He was really about to do this.

Tenzo seemed to sense his apprehension, running his hands lightly over the other’s spine as he encouraged him to lie down and rest his weight on a firm, tan chest. Kakashi obliged, letting his face fall in to the crook of Tenzo’s neck as he struggled to control his breathing, his tip hovering dangerously close to Tenzo’s prepared hole.

“Are you ready?” Tenzo asked in to Kakashi’s ear, feeling the other man nod against his cheek as he slowly moved himself forwards. Tenzo guided him with his heels, shifting his pelvis to allow the best access possible to alleviate Kakashi’s stress of not doing it right the first time.

Kakashi moaned, his body tensing as the head of his penis pushed firmly inside the other man, the sensation more than he had bargained for. The tight heat drew him in, almost pulling him forwards involuntarily until before he knew it he was fully sheathed, pushing himself up on to his elbows and locking eyes with his lover as he panted heavily. Tenzo’s lips curled, a hand moving slowly to the older man’s face and running a thumb softly against his scarred eye.

“Careful.” He warned, slowly pulling the lid down over the Sharingan. “You don’t want to waste too much chakra, we have to go back to training tomorrow.” He whispered, pushing down even further on to the other man as he spoke, watching as Kakashi’s aroused flush deepened.

“I want to remember this.” Kakashi whispered back, shifting his face out of Tenzo’s grip and letting his left eye open slowly, the tomoe spinning as he took a mental recording of the other man’s gorgeous face.

Tenzo bucked his hips, rubbing his insistent arousal against Kakashi’s stomach to signal his impatience. He had wanted this for so long, never actually imagining it happening. He was sure this would not last long for him and he was eager to get it started.

Kakashi took the hint, moving his hips experimentally before pulling back slowly. He groaned allowed, surprised at himself as he thrust back in. Tenzo’s dishevelled appearance fuelling his desire as he set a steady pace. Tenzo moaned languidly, his own hand moving in between them to palm his eager erection as the other fisted in the sheet next to them. Kakashi watched, his body beginning to tremble as he took in the sight. He was beginning to become over whelmed extremely fast, worried for what this meant but at the same time not being able to stop moving.

Tenzo called his name, crying out as Kakashi clumsily brushed against his prostate, shifting his hips and trying to relive the sensation. Kakashi tried to remember what he had done to cause such a reaction. He changed his angle, eyes wide as Tenzo cried out once more, his mouth falling open as he let slip several small keening sounds. Loosing himself in the feeling Tenzo used his free hand to manoeuvrer Kakashi’s hip, his legs hooked around his back pulling him upwards and allowing the other man more room to move while he guided him to exactly where he needed to be.

“Uh…” Kakashi gasped, his eyes watering as Tenzo’s body pulled him closer to the edge of bliss. Arms shaking as they struggled to support himself, stomach beginning to contract and release as he thrust his way towards orgasm. Tenzo threw his head back, neck exposed as every returning thrust hit the right spot, ecstasy rapidly descending on him as his own hand brought him close. Kakashi leant forwards, careful not to change his angle as he nipped playfully at the younger man’s neck. He pulled back at the startled sound, unsure if he had gone too far but feeling his pace falter at the sight before him. Tenzo trembled under him, his back arching off the bed as his hand pumped himself furiously, orgasm hitting hit abruptly with the help of Kakashi’s nip and shooting hot ribbons of cum along his own chest.

“Fuck…” Kakashi cried out, the sight too much for him to take as he slammed in to Tenzo once more, eyes rolling back in to his head as he came hard, his own semen filling Tenzo’s contracting hole as he let out a strangled sound, thrusting wildly without pace before slowing to a stop and pausing above his lover.

Tenzo kept his eyes closed, reaching up to guide Kakashi’s head back to the crook of his neck and letting him rest his weight on him. They laid like that for a few minutes, both panting heavily and contemplating what this was.

Kakashi moved first, pushing himself up and looking sheepish as he made to move off the other man. He pulled out, swallowing at the sight of his seed falling unceremoniously from his lover’s abused hole.

Tenzo grinned, unable to contain himself as his left arm reached out to grab at the wet towel on the night stand. He ran it over his chest as Kakashi positioned himself next to him. Sitting cross legged once again his own hands moving to gawkily cover his flaccid shame before Tenzo moved them. He pursed his lips, feeling awkward as he let the other man wipe over his own chest before moving down further and giving his soft cock a once over. Kakashi watched without moving his head, his eyes following the movement as he wondered what he was supposed to do now.

“Lie down.” Tenzo instructed, not looking at the other man as he wiped at the mess between his legs. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, unsure what this was as he allowed himself to fall in to his previous position beside his friend.

Tenzo threw the towel towards the bathroom door, turning on to his side and propping himself up on to his elbow. Kakashi mimicked him, feeling his heated cheeks come under scrutiny as he faced him.

Tenzo smiled softly, letting his free hand move with a mind of its own as it came up to stroke at the now closed Sharingan eye. Kakashi leaned in to the touch subconsciously, his body shifting without order to move closer to the other man. He was embarrassed at himself, feeling desperate for more contact and strangely mournful that their dalliance was over.

“You don’t have to go home.” Tenzo said softly, his voice almost a whisper as he registered the shock on the other man’s face. He had always been good at reading Kakashi and was unsurprised to have found himself following the same train of thought as him once more. “I would like it if you stayed…” He admitted, making the other man smile self-consciously, unable to make eye contact.

Kakashi felt a weight lift from his chest at the admission. He had been wanting to say the same thing, to let the other man know he did not want to go home, but wasn’t sure if it was common practise. He wasn’t sure what this was or if was going to happen again despite Tenzo’s earlier quip about _next time_. He had learned through his romance novels that people often said things in the moment during sex that they didn’t actually mean once it was over.

“I’d like that too…” He whispered back, his voice croaky as he shifted closer again, being encouraged by a strong hand behind his head. Kakashi exhaled shakily, his lips hovering in front of the other man’s before brushing softly against them. He hoped his intensions could be felt through the kiss, his love pouring out in the form of physical affection. Tenzo kissed back, understanding the unspoken words as he thanked every God he could think of that he had taken his chance back in the Hokage tower.

_I love you…_

He thought to himself, pulling back from the kiss and hoping that Kakashi understood. The other man nodded slightly, heavy lidded eyes blinking lazily as he hoped he had caught the gist of Tenzo’s thoughts.

_I love you…_

Kakashi thought. Admitting more to himself than Tenzo what this feelings was and why he had been hiding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support. I always love hearing from you guys, it makes my day! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I might do a sexy epilogue explaining what exactly happened when they decided who's place they were going to if anyone wants it. ;)


End file.
